


The Right Partner

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, OTP Feels, a little bit of angst, i ship them so hard, it's cute, natasha gets super jealous, natasha is really clumsy at home, steve still has nightmares, they just need to happen, they play new super mario brothers, they watch Frozen, watching scenes with them breaks my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was waiting for the right partner, but she was in front of him the whole time. It's a pity Natasha is too emotionally constipated to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Romanogers to start your weekend off with! :)  
> I hope you like it!

She took a deep breath as she walked away from him. It was hard, but it was what she knew she had to do, even if she didn't want to. She wouldn't turn around, she couldn't turn around, she couldn't bear to look into those baby blue eyes and see the hurt, the betrayal. Instead, she pulled her hoodie over her head and put the earbuds into her ears, it was easier this way.

 

The mission had left her rattled, she thought about calling him, but no, she couldn't do that, she knew he had missions of his own. He was looking for his best friend, she couldn't get in his way, but that didn't make it any less hard.

 

Three weeks later, there was a knock at her door. “Steve?” there was hesitance in her voice, he didn't look like the same person, his hair was unkempt, his beard overgrown, a striking contrast to his usually clean-shaven face, and there were dark circles around his eyes, “Natasha,” he sighed out, obviously exhausted, “Come, come in,” she said quickly, putting the kettle on. He sat down wearily on the couch, and she handed him a cup of coffee. 

 

“You never called,” there was slight accusation in his voice, “I didn't want to bother you,” she said, fiddling with her sleeves. “It's nice to see you again,” he said, “You too,” she said awkwardly. “Did you call that nurse?” she asked, he let out a chuckle, “No, no I didn't,” “Why not?! She's a perfectly good catch Rogers!” she scolded, he shrugged, “What are you waiting for?” she asked, more seriously, “The right partner,” he replied wistfully, she raised an eyebrow.

 

“So what exactly do you look for in a girl?” she asked, taking a sip of her tea, he laughed, he had cheered up a lot compared to when he had arrived half an hour before, “I'm not sure, I'll know when I see her,” he paused, “But actually, I have my mind on someone at the moment,” “Oh really?” she said sarcastically, as she took another sip of her drink, “Who's the lucky girl that can live up to the great Captain America's standards?” she provoked, “You know her actually, she works at S.H.I.E.L.D.” her heart sank inwardly, but he didn't notice. “Well, before you plan on seeing her, I think you should get cleaned up a little,” she told him, “Thanks Nat,” he gave her a hug goodbye, and left. “Anytime,” she whispered when he was out of earshot. 

 

The warm water ran through his hair as he thought about the previous months passed. He thought of how he should have called her, he thought of how many times he had yearned to hear her voice, those nights ridden with nightmares of losing Bucky, seeing him fall off the train countless times. Haunting memories of the war, flashing images of fallen comrades. Finally, seeing her, bleeding, life slowly leaving her body, and there was nothing he could do to help. He wanted to call her, tell her how he felt, but he couldn't, it was obvious she didn't have feelings for him. He stepped out the shower and decided to call her back.

 

“Hey Nat,” “Hey there soldier,” she said, smiling on the other end of the line, “So, about the whole dating thing, I think I need some practice. How about you and I go grab a coffee and you give me some tips?” he waited for a reply, “You're getting rather forward Cap,” she could imagine him blushing on the other end of the line, “I'm kidding,” she heard a sigh of relief, “Pick me up in 20 minutes,” she said, putting down the phone. He was shocked at her willingness to make plans, he quickly got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt and threw on a jacket, and left to fetch her.

 

She had put down the phone with a smile on her face, Steve was such a prude, it was quite endearing really. Natasha put on some sweatpants, a Captain America t shirt with a shield on it, and her favorite hoodie, the one she had worn while undercover with him. 

 

There was a knock at the door, it was obviously Steve, so she opened it, “You ready for lessons?” she said playfully, “Hopefully you will be a nice teacher,” he joked, she chuckled, “We'll just have to wait and see,” she teased.

 

They arrived at the coffee shop, and got a table. “It's a little chilly today isn't it?” Steve said, “I think it might rain,” she added. The waitress came to take their order, “And what will you two be having?” she asked, “I'll have the white chocolate cappuccino,” Natasha said, “And a blueberry muffin,” she added, “I'll have the same, thank you,” Steve said. 

 

Natasha sipped her coffee slowly, they hadn't spoken since they arrived at the cafe. “How's the search for Bucky going?” she asked, he rubbed his neck, “It's going okay,” he paused, “Actually no, no it's not, every lead I've gotten ends up being a dead end. You were right, he's a ghost story,” he sighed. “You'll find him Steve,” she said softly, debating whether or not to comfort him. “How? I've tried everything, and nothing. The most comprehensive progress that I made was the file you gave me, after that, it's all just gone downhill,” he was looking more gloomy by the second. “Okay Grandpa, enough moping, you and I are going to go watch a movie at my place,” she pulled him up and left money on the table, and they left.

 

“Okay, so what do you want to watch? We've got Finding Nemo, Pitch Perfect, Grease, and Oh!Frozen! Yes! We're watching Frozen! Seeing as I've got the Capsicle himself here,” she jumped up from the chair to go put the DVD in, “Very funny Romanoff,” he said sarcastically. 

 

They were halfway through the movie and Steve had been sitting on a double -seater couch alone, and Natasha was on a single couch. “I'm gonna go make us more popcorn,” she said, pressing pause and going to the kitchen, “Okay.”

 

She came back in with a huge bowl of buttery goodness, “Are you cooking for the army?” Steve teased, “Well, you are a soldier,” she retorted, “Touche.” Instead of sitting in her original place, Natasha plopped down next to Steve on his couch. She felt him stiffen and move closer to the arm rest, “I promise I won't bite, Rogers....that hard anyway,” she joked, “Come on! Loosen up! I'm here to un-depress you, make you happy again!” she punched him on the arm, “First of all, that's not even a word. Second, I'm not depressed-” “No you're just all mopey and sad and sleep deprived *cough* depressed,” she interrupted, “Okay Nat, whatever you say,” he said, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

 

“That was a really good movie,” Steve said, standing up, and taking the glasses to the kitchen, Natasha followed with the popcorn bowl, “I told you you'd like it.” He was washing the cups when she saw what he was doing, “Steve! Tonight is meant to help you relax and get you used to being around girls, not about washing dishes. Granted, washing dishes would get you some brownie points,” she said playfully, “Put 'em down, I'm going to show you how to play Wii,” “Okay,” he said, drying off his hands. Natasha was walking to the lounge when she tripped over the corner of the carpet, Steve lurched forward to catch her, and he could barely contain his laughter, “I would never have thought that Natasha Romanoff, the deadly Black Widow, could ever be clumsy!” at this point his eyes were leaking from laughing so hard, “Shut up Rogers!” she quickly stood up and hurried to the lounge, but her legs were weak from being so close to him...and no, she didn't have a crush on him, love was for children, but when he smiled his beautiful innocent smile, gosh! How she wished she wasn't a spy! She shook her head, 'What are you doing!? Get your head on straight!' she scolded herself.

 

“Okay, so 2 is jump, 1 is to shoot and run, and the side arrows are to move, A is to bubble if you get in trouble,” she explained to him, “O-okay. What is this game called again?” he asked, she sighed, “New Super Mario Brothers,” she said exasperatedly, “Now try to keep up old man.” “Hey! Why'd you do that?” he sounded hurt, “You were in the way, and I told you that if you're in trouble, press A,” she said, not taking her eyes off the screen, but she stopped, when she realized he wasn't playing anymore, he had fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled at him, a gift not given to everyone, even though he didn't see it, it was a big thing. She stood up to go get him a blanket.

 

She draped the blanket over him and sat down on the other end of the couch. She turned on the music channel, and Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift was on. This song was her favorite song, not that anyone knew, but it made her feel safe, like someone was there for her, even though no one had ever been there for her. Natasha felt nostalgic, sitting in the lounge, with Steve asleep next to her, I could get used to this, she thought, but she snapped herself out of it, it would never happen. She slowly moved closer to Steve and lay her head on his shoulder, Natasha felt him stiffen momentarily, but then he relaxed. 

 

Natasha was abruptly woken up when she felt Steve shaking, and whimpering. “Steve? Steve!” she sat up quickly, he looked like he was in pain and he was breathing heavily, “Hey Steve?” she continued in a softer tone, no response. She tried a new tactic, she shook his shoulder, nothing, she shook a little harder, and he sprung to life, his eyes opened wide, his pupils were dilated with fear. “Steve, it's okay, you're safe, you're okay, I promise, no one is going to hurt you,” she said softly, putting her hand on his knee, “Na-Natasha?” he asked, unsure of who was talking, “Yeah, yeah Steve, it's me,” “I can't-I-I ca-can't br-breath,” he said, starting to panic. Water filled his lungs, the icy water hitting him, suffocating him. “Okay, Steve, I want you to focus on me, focus on my voice,” she told him, he looked around wild-eyed. She brought her hand up to his cheek to turn his head to look at her, he still looked scared, “Hey Steve? I want you to take a deep breath,” she told him, “I can't,” he struggled, “Just try okay?” she took hold of his hand and put in on her chest, “Follow my breathing, try breath with me. Close your eyes, focus on taking deep breaths,” she looked at him intently, “Breath in, and out,” she told him, eventually his breathing slowed, and he relaxed. Natasha moved closer to him, and hugged him, “You're going to be alright Steve,” he sniffled, and she curled up closer to him. “Go back to sleep, I'll still be here if you wake up again,” she said reassuring him. She got up and told him to lie down, so he did, and she moved the other double-seater couch she had and pushed it against Steve's. She lay down next to him, and ran her fingers through his hair, and she started to hum Safe and Sound. “You've got a beautiful voice,” Steve said tiredly, “Get some sleep Rogers,” she said, and fell asleep herself.

 

Natasha had gone by the time Steve woke up, she needed to get a bit of work in at the gym. He decided he would go for a run. 

 

Steve ran through the park at full tilt, he rounded the corner and ran straight into Sharon. “Ooomph!” They both fell to the ground, and Steve fell half on top of Sharon, “Morning Soldier!” she half-flirted, “Sharon! I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz. Good morning!” 

 

Natasha had run around the corner, but stopped dead when she saw Steve and Sharon together. It shouldn't have bothered her, after all, she had tried to set them up, but she never thought that it would have happened. The ugly green monster had reared its head and she felt her stomach turn with envy that it wasn't her with Steve. She turned and walked away, unable to see him with someone else. She felt stupid for feeling that way about him, they were just friends, but maybe deep down she had hoped that they could be something more. 

 

She had walked away at the wrong moment...Steve started bumbling like an idiot, “I-I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up! I'm so sorry!” he apologized several times, “Don't worry about it,” she chuckled and put her hand on his arm. “You want to go for coffee sometime?” she asked, “I-I-I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment,” he said, “Oh really?” she sounded interested, to be honest she didn't really have eyes for Steve, “Anyone I know?” she asked, “I-uh- I don't know, m-maybe,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I-uh-I haven't actually asked her yet, but I'm p-planning to,” he couldn't help but tell the truth, “You're quite a catch Steve, I'm sure whoever the lucky girl is, she wouldn't pass up an offer to be with someone as great as you,” she paused, “I know Aunt Peggy felt that way,” she smiled at him. “Thanks Sharon,” she hugged him, “Anytime,” she began to walk away, “And if you ever need relationship advice, feel free to visit neighbour,” he let out a small laugh, “I might take you up on that offer.”

 

Natasha had gone back home and was going at the bags she had at her home gym. She was so full of rage, even though she shouldn't be. She was happy for Steve, she really was, but she hoped it would have been her. She heard a soft knock on the door, “Who is it?” she asked, slightly breathless, “It's Steve!” “Come in,” she said. “How was your run?” she asked, “It was good thanks, I bumped into Sharon,” he replied, “You two are cute together, I'm glad you took up the offer,” she said, her face not matching her lighthearted tone. “Umm-n-no, we aren't together, like I said, I'm waiting for the right partner,” he emphasized the last word, hoping she would catch his drift. Yes, Natasha Romanoff is a world-class spy, but when it came to love, she was completely oblivious. “Mmm,” was all she said, not getting the point, Steve sighed and shook his head. “What Rogers?” At least she noticed that! He thought, “You know Nat,” he stepped towards her, “You are the best spy I know, and nothing gets by you, but this,” he paused, “This you are quite useless at,” she looked offended, “What are you talking about?” He chuckled, “Natasha, you are the person I've been waiting for, you're the right partner,” he waited for an answer, she looked shocked, she really thought he was with Sharon. “I've been waiting to hear you say that for months Steve,” she ran forward and hugged him. She stepped back and looked him in the eye, “Really? To be honest, I thought you'd kill me when I told you,” she laughed, “Just shut up and kiss me Rogers....”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? Comments, Kudos, constructive criticism, and requests are welcome! :) My Tumblr is shyswiftiehorsegirl, feel free to send me a request on there! :)


End file.
